Fate
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: A young Saiyan has been sent to earth after Vegeta-sai was destroyed. Soon the young Saiyan who is now an adult meets a certain arrogant Prince. Will sparks fly? or will the two Saiyans try to kill eachother?
1. Prolouge

Arthur: Here's another attempt at making a dbz/sm crossover. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
Twenty-two years ago my planet was destroyed, the planet called Vegeta-sai. (Don't now how to spell it) Lord Frieza had destroyed my planet. He has been an enemy of my race for centuries, the race being Saiyains. Frieza had tricked King Vegeta into taking his son, Prince Vegeta to save the planet.  
  
Prince Vegeta was taken, but the planet was not spared. Lord Frieza had destroyed the planet in one blast taking all that was on it. I was very young at the time. My parents had sent me to earth a few days before the attack when a warrior told them by the name of Bardock that Lord Frieza was going to destroy Vegeta-sai.  
  
Bardock was a unique fellow. He was able to see glimpses of the future. Many thought the man was crazy and didn't believe a word he said. Others believed him, which were a few. Bardock had told our King of what was to come from Frieza, but the King had not listened.  
  
Bardock had tried desperately to get the King to listen, but to no avail. Then that day came when Frieza took Prince Vegeta. Lord Frieza had l ifted a finger creating a gigantic energy ball to destroy our planet. When King Vegeta was notified of this attack, he had sent out an army of his strongest warriors. My father and Bardock were being apart of it.  
  
The warriors had given there all to defend their planet but Lord Frieza was too powerful. The destructive energy ball kept growing until Lord Frieza unleashed it. The blast went through the warriors like butter and went to its destination, Vegeta-sai. The energy blast engulfed the planet and caused the planet to explode.  
  
It has been said that Bardock saw a vision before he died. He saw his baby boy Kakarott who he had sent to the Earth as well, kill Frieze. That his son would turn into the legendary Super Saiyan, that all Saiyains tried to accomplish and failed. So our revenge rest on the shoulders of a third class Saiyan.  
  
As I said before I said before I was sent to Earth to avoid the attack of Lord Frieza. I had stayed upon the craft for months. There was a special chemical that kept us asleep during the whole ride. By the time you wake up, you're already a few minutes from where you need to be.  
  
When I had reached Earth, my craft had struck the Earth pretty hard. As soon as I landed on Earth I was alone from then on. I had to fend for myself, learn how to hunt for food at such a young age of three. As you can tell I had survived the struggle of keeping myself alive.  
  
I stayed in the woods. There was a small cave that I called home for twenty-two years. I stayed away from civilization, not wanting to be around humans. Soon that will change as battles, love and ignorant idiots come into play.  
  
Arthur: Well that's all for now. Kind of short I know. Hoped you enjoyed anyway! Please Review ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur: Thanks for the Reviews People!!!!! ^_~ I had a poll for this story and the winner was Serena and Vegeta. Sorry for those who wanted a different couple. I may be writing a story with each of those pairings I had chosen, but not anytime soon. Well I hope you enjoy my new story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
  
The sky was dark with billions of stars glistening brightly. The moon was high in the sky and helped provide light replacing the sun for several hours. The vast and unused land was beautiful with the grass full and thick as well as it being a healthy shade of dark green.  
  
There many flowers in many colors such as red, blue and green. There were large trees full of leaves. Some had flowers as well as fruit. Many bushes were thick and in many shades of green with berries here and there. Animals surrounded the land such as rabbits and deer. Earth was a very beautiful place indeed.  
  
There was a large lake that shinned underneath e the moon's rays. A young deer stood by this lake. It had it's head down taking some sips from the cool and clean water from which the lake provided. The deer's head suddenly shot up when a rustling sound came from the bushes.   
  
The deer started to swing it's head from side to side looking for any signs of danger. When it was convinced there was no immediate danger, it lowered it's head and began to sip some more water. When the deer heard the rustling again, it stopped it's drinking and started to back away.  
  
The deer suddenly sensed that something was near and dashed off as fast it could. You could hear the hooves of the deer slam down on the grassy land as it ran. Suddenly the deer stopped and looked around wildly.  
  
The deer gave out a horrible sound when it was struck to the ground. The deer tried to get up, but it was wounded on it's front left leg. The deer whimpered pitifully as it saw it's attacker walking quickly towards it. The attacker finished off the deer by slitting it's throat with a sharpened piece of stone.  
  
The attacker picked up the deer and slung it over it's shoulder. The attacker brought the deer to the lake and dropped the deer to the ground. With the same tool that was used to kill the deer was used again to cut open the deer.  
  
The attacker began to clean the deer in the lake. Once that was done the attacker brought the needed materials back to a small and secluded cave. There was a fire burning in the cave that lit up the darkened areas.  
  
The attacker brought the needed material into the gave and dropped it by the fire. With the fresh meat that had been cleaned, the attacker brought the meat to the flames. With this being done the attackers features where shown from the light of the fire.  
  
The attacker was a female, a beautiful female to be exact. The woman had tan colored skin. She had black hair with silver streaks that reached her mid back. She had one blackish blue colored eye and the other was a dark red. The red colored eye had a scar running from above it to a little ways below it.  
  
She had small pouty lips. She had well toned muscles. She wore a deer skin as clothing and had a silver tail wrapped tightly around her waist. The young woman looked up when she her something entering the cave. It was a silver colored wolf with three slashes under it's right eye.  
  
The young woman smiled at the wolf and bid it to come over. The wolf sped it's pace to towards her until he stood next to the young woman. The piece of deer meat the woman had been cooking was cooked fully. She took the meat away from the fire and placed it on the floor for the wolf.  
  
"There ya go Blaze." replied the woman as she patted her companion on head. The wolf licked the young woman on the face in thanks before he began to devour the food placed for him. The young woman turned to the raw deer meet and picked some more up to cook.  
  
Once she had finished the rest of the dear meat she stood to her feet. She went to a corner and unraveled a large bear skin. She went back to the fire and burned it out. She whistled and Blaze stood from his spot and walked towards the young woman.  
  
Blaze laid down on the bear skin. The young woman walked back to the bear skin and then laid down upon it. The young woman rested her head against Blaze and closed her eyes and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
  
Deep out in space was a large planet that was iced over. Surprisingly it has life forms on it, but barely. The land was destroyed with no water, trees, animal etc. People who were starving looked like corpses lay languidly on frozen grounds of this planet. They looked as if they would give at any moment.  
  
There was a castle made entirely out of ice. The castle was dark and gloomy. The halls were dark and disturbing. Every know and then you would see a guard walking to and froe from one place to another.   
  
Down in the cellar was a young man chained by his wrists and was shirtless. He had scars across his chest and he was bruised and battered. He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the whip being brought down against his back yet again.  
  
The young man had blood dripping down his bare back from the whip ripping his flesh as it was repeatedly brought down to strike him. The young man had black spiky hair that stood straight up defying gravity.   
  
He had cold onyx colored eyes that revealed his pain he was desperately trying to hide. The young man had a black tail wrapped around his waist and was tucked into his pants to avoid any blows. The young man grunted as he felt the whip brought down upon him again.  
  
The one who held the whip smiled with malice as he was enjoying the man's pain. The one who held the whip looked like a cross dressing mutant lizard. He had a long tail that whipped around behind him excitedly. This man was known as Lord Frieza. Frieza's eyes lit up a bit as he brought the whip down even harder than before.  
  
"I hope your enjoying this Vegeta." replied Frieza with a taunting smile.  
  
"You should have known better than to talk back to me." replied Frieza as he continued to bring the whip down to Vegeta's exposed back. Frieza frowned when Vegeta hadn't made a comment and stopped the brutal beating.  
  
"Your no fun." grumbled Frieza as he threw the whip aside. Frieza walked towards Vegeta and unclasped his arms from the chains. Vegeta dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. Frieza grinned evilly as he launched several blows to Vegeta's stomach and face with his foot.   
  
Frieza laughed and bent down. Frieze brought out his right hand and grabbed Vegeta's face roughly. Frieza looked Vegeta in the eyes which stared back at him with such hatred.  
  
"You call yourself a prince. You're nothing but a disgusting little monkey ." growled Frieza. Vegeta spat in his face which was mixed with blood. Frieza frown and punched Vegeta square in the face. He dropped his hold on Vegeta and stood up. He wiped his face clean with his forearm.  
  
"Nappa take him to his room, oh and don't feed him. He doesn't deserve it." replied Frieza as he walked away from Vegeta and out of the cellar.  
  
  
A tall bald headed man with a brown tail walked towards Vegeta and slung him over his shoulder. Nappa walked out of the cellar with the unconscious Vegeta. Nappa walked down the dark and empty halls of the castle until he came towards a door.   
  
Nappa opened the door and walked inside the room. The room was lit with candles as a young tall man with ridiculously long spiky hair that reached his knees sat in a chair at a small table. Nappa looked towards the man and then laid Vegeta down on the bed.  
  
Nappa walked into the bathroom and brought out some warm water and some rags. He set it on a night stand and began to clean Vegeta's wounds. The door was suddenly thrown opened as a young pretty woman rushed into the room. She slammed the door closed and looked towards the three men.  
  
The young woman looked exactly like the woman from Earth. She had long black hair with streaks of silver in it. The only difference was she didn't have the scar across her eyes and both of her eyes were a blackish blue color.  
  
Her silver tail whisked it self behind her brushing against the back of her legs. The woman growled as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger.  
  
"I hate that freakish lizard. If he touches me one more time I'm going to shove his tail up his royal ass." growled the woman as she paced back and forth. The one with the long spiky hair smiled.  
  
"Calm down Sienna, we will be leaving to Earth soon. We will be gone and away from this hell hole." remarked the young man as he cracked his knuckles. Sienna sighed and took a seat with the man at the table.  
  
"I know Radditz, but I can't take this anymore." replied Sienna.  
  
"Don't worry, just have patience." replied Radditz. Sienna looked towards Vegeta and frowned.  
  
"He talked back again didn't he?" asked Sienna as she shook her head from side to side in a scolding manner in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"When will he learn to keep his mouth shut." replied Sienna. Nappa and Radditz smiled slightly.  
  
"Well it is Vegeta after all." replied Nappa as he finished cleaning one of the many wounds on Vegeta's back. Sienna turned towards Radditz and smiled.  
  
"So when will we be leaving?" asked Sienna excitedly. Radditz sighed at her child like manner.  
  
"We will be leaving tomorrow while Frieza is away. We are going to sneak on one of those space pods and head for Earth." replied Radditz. Sienna smiled.  
  
"We all should be going to bed to rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." replied Nappa as he bandaged Vegeta's last wound.  
  
"All right let's get our rest." replied Sienna.  
  
  
Arthur: Well that's all I can come up with. A LOT longer than my first Chapter ^_^ Please review me! 


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur: Thanks so much for all the reviews!!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
  
  
Radditz walked down the halls of Frieza's place with a small smile on his lips. He entered his bedroom where Nappa, Sienna and Vegeta were. Nappa raised his head and turned towards Radditz.  
  
"Has Lord Frieza gone?" asked Nappa.  
  
"He's a boarding his ship now." replied Radditz. Sienna smiled from her seat next to the still unconscious Vegeta.  
  
"I can't believe it's finally happening. We're finally leaving. I'll be able to see my sister again." whispered Sienna as tears formed in her eyes. Radditz walked next to Sienna and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know Sienna we'll be going to earth soon." replied Radditz.  
  
From behind Sienna a groan escaped fromVegeta's mouth. He's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slightly.  
  
"What the hell happened?" groaned Vegeta as he looked around the room dazedly.  
  
"Frieza used you as a punching bag is what happened." replied Nappa.   
  
"Why do you always make him upset?" chided Sienna. Vegeta growled as he stood from the bed unsteadily. Sienna stood up and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder to steady him.  
  
"Hey not so fast, your wounds aren't healed yet." said Sienna with concern. Vegeta slapped Sienna's hand away from him and stumbled his way into the bathroom. Sienna sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"He is so arrogant!" mumbled Sienna.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about him. He can take care of himself." replied Nappa as he stood from his seat at the table.   
  
"We need to be heading out." said Radditz as he picked up a bag the held some of his possessions.  
  
Sienna followed his lead and picked up her bag as Nappa did the same.  
  
"Someone go get Vegeta." said Sienna as she walked over to the door. Nappa walked towards the door Vegeta had entered. Nappa knocked on the door and heard a mumbled reply from Vegeta.  
  
"We're are leaving, so hurry up." replied Nappa before he walked away from the door. A few moments later Vegeta walked out of the room wearing Saiyan armor consisting of dark blue spandex pants and shirt and a white colored armored vest.  
  
Vegeta had a black bag slung over his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom. He passed the other three Saiyans with out a word. The other three followed after him quietly.  
  
When they had entered the port where the ships exits and enters, the four Saiyans immediately found a space pod that was comfortable for them. The Saiyans boarded the pod and threw their luggage aside.  
  
Radditz went to the front where he could start up the pod and settle a course for earth. Suddenly the sirens went on as an annoying siren went off.  
  
"Crap, someone saw us." said Raditz as he quickly started the pod. Frieza's soldiers began to surround the ship and began to open fire upon it. Radditz began to swear under his breath as the ship wouldn't start.  
  
Finally after slamming his fist upon it a couple of times the pod started. Sienna clenched her hands on the arm rest of her seat as she looked around panicked.  
  
"We can't go back." she repeated to her self over and over again. Finally the pod started up and took off into the atmosphere. Sienna sighed with relief and her death grip loosened.  
  
"We made it!" cheered Nappa as he raised his fists into the air.   
  
"Shut up you idiot!" growled Vegeta as he made himself comfortable in his seat.   
  
"The sleeping gas is about to release so get comfortable." replied Radditz. Five minutes later the gas entered the room with the Saiyans, knocking the unconscious immediately.  
  
***************************  
  
One of the guards from Frieza's palace rushed inside looking panicked. He ran into a room where he could contact Lord Frieza. Once he phoned Frieza, the giant lizard was angry beyond belief.  
  
Lord Frieza slammed the communicator on the table.   
  
"I can't believe those imbeciles let them escape." growled Frieza as a dark looked crossed over his cold eyes.  
  
"Oh well, I believe I'll be seeing them again in the near future. Then they will pay." said Frieza as he gave off an evil cackle.  
  
************************************  
  
Three Months Later!  
  
Serena was out by the lake with her wolf Blaze. Blaze was in the water with Serena swimming around as Serena bathed. Serena smiled as she splashed water at Blaze.  
  
Serena's eyes looked up at the sky when she saw something shooting down from the sky. Serena stared up at it for a moment and watched as the pod collided to the ground causing the ground to tremble.  
  
Serena rushed out of the lake and put on her clothes that she placed to the side near some bushes. She grabbed her staff and ran towards the area where the ship had landed with Blaze by her side.   
  
Serena hid herself in the bushes as she watched to see what was going to happen. She saw four figures exit the space pod. Three men and one woman who looked strangely like her. She saw the men arguing about something and the woman shaking her head from side to side with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"You idiot where did you learn how to pilot." yelled Vegeta to Radditz.  
  
"It's not my fault!" yelled Radditz.  
  
"Well whose fault is it then. It certainly not mine." exclaimed Nappa.  
  
"Who you guys shut up! Everyone is fine so why are you arguing over something so stupid!" yelled Siena in aggravation.  
  
"Who do you think your talking to woman!" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Who do you think I'm talking too!" yelled Sienna! Radditz saw a fight about to break out and quickly stood in between the two Saiyans.  
  
"Come on guys calm down!" said Radditz. Vegeta growled and walked away as Sienna turned her back towards the rest of the group.  
  
Serena moved a bit closer to look a the four Saiyans in amazement. She hadn't seen another being that looked like her and she became curious. Serena nearly screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind. When she turned around she stared into the cold eyes of Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
Arthur: I'm ending it there! Please Review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur: Wow I haven't updated in a while. I just moved from Long Island, New York to Toccoa, Georgia. A very long and boring trip considering we drove. We went through a huge ice storm and we almost got into an accident like 5 times. Really scary. Then our moving guy didn't come with our stuff until 3 days later. So we had to live with just the clothes on our backs. That meant no TV and worst of all no internet. Sigh. I got over it I was jumping for joy when I saw the truck. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
Serena moved a bit closer to look at the four Saiyans in amazement. She hadn't seen another being that looked like her and she became curious. Serena nearly screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind. When she turned around she stared into the cold eyes of Vegeta.  
"Who the hell are you?" growled Vegeta. He looked over Serena with a disgusted look. Serena snapped out of her stupor of being caught in her hiding spot.  
  
"None of your damn business." growled Serena with her eyes becoming just as cold as Vegeta's. Vegeta frowned at being disrespected in such a way.  
  
"Who do you think your talking to, you weak earthling." remarked Vegeta in anger. Serena looked up towards Vegeta in confusion.  
  
"Earthling?" questioned Serena. 'What the hell is an earthling?' she thought.  
  
"Yes an earthling you moron. I am the prince of all Saiyans. You shall bow down to me." replied Vegeta. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his usual smirk playing across his features. Serena frowned at the mentioning of the Prince of Saiyans.  
  
"You lie. The Prince of the Saiyans is probably dead. He was taken by Lord Frieza when Vegeta-sai was destroyed and I bet he killed the prince." replied Serena. Vegeta narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
"How do you know about Vegeta-sai?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"It was my home before I was sent to this planet." replied Serena. She narrowed her eyes upon the prince.  
  
"Why?" she questioned. Vegeta stood astonished.   
  
'Another Saiyan! Impossible!' thought Vegeta in shock.  
  
"You lie. Your no Saiyan. Your to weak to be one!" yelled Vegeta. Sienna, Nappa and Radditz heard the prince and another arguing in the bushes.   
  
"Who is Vegeta yelling at?" questioned Sienna. Radditz looked towards Sienna then towards the bushes.  
  
"I don't know." replied Radditz with an confused expression.   
  
"Well why are we standing here like idiots. Why don't we go over there and see." replied Nappa as he began to walk towards the bushes. Sienna and Radditz looked at each other before they followed Nappa's lead.  
  
When they came towards the bushes, they saw Vegeta with his arms crossed and red at the face from rage. The look alike of Sienna holding her arms at her sides with her fists clenched. They both looked like they were about to explode.  
  
"Sienna she looks just like you." whispered Nappa. Sienna stared at Serena with wide eyes.  
  
"Serena?" whispered Sienna to herself.  
  
"I am the Prince of the Saiyans you imbecile. You will bow down to me u stupid lying earthling." exclaimed Vegeta. Serena just had about enough of this.  
  
"I'm not a damn earthling so stop calling me that. I am a Saiyan warrior. " replied Serena. Then she did something that shocked them all. She spat in Vegeta's face.  
  
"I will never bow down to the likes of you!" growled Serena with venom in her voice. Vegeta wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand. He glared at Serena with anger.   
  
Before he knew it, his hand had smacked hard against Serena's face causing her head to turn abruptly to the side. A large hand printed bruise began to form and blood trailed down from the side of her mouth.  
  
Serena slowly turned her head towards Vegeta. Her eyes were cold as ice. She brought a hand to her aching cheek. She was about to slug him back when she heard a growl coming from behind Vegeta.   
  
When she looked she saw that it was her wolf Blaze. Blaze growled at Vegeta before he could turn around fully. Blaze bit onto Vegeta's arm and clamped his jaw around it and tempted to tear it off.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his reverie when he notice the wolf trying to rip his arm off. He growled and rose to his feet with Blaze hanging from his arm. Vegeta smirked a very dark smirk and began to form a Ki in his free hand.  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she tackled Vegeta to the floor. Vegeta hit the floor with a thud and Serena lay on top of him. Blaze to hit the ground and lost his grip on Vegeta's arm.   
  
Serena had her hands around Vegeta's throat and was preparing to break his neck. At this moment Sienna, Nappa and Radditz choose this time to jump into this little brawl. Sienna went and grabbed Serena from behind and threw her to the floor back first.  
  
She pinned Serena arms above her head and was straddling her waist. Radditz went to Vegeta and began to help the prince to his feet. Nappa went to Blaze and grabbed a tight hold onto him to stop another attack towards the prince.  
  
Serena struggled against Sienna's death grip. She finally stopped and took a good look at Sienna. Her eyes narrowed a bit in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Serena. Sienna was taken a back by the question.  
  
"Don't you remember me, I'm your sister. Your twin to be exact."  
Arthur: I'm stopping right here. Thanks so much for the reviews. I wrote a new story called Flaming soul which is Rei/Vegeta based. Mistress 13 and I will be pairing up to write the story because I sort of drew a big blank after the prologue. LOL, never happened before. The Chapter should be out when Mistress gets started on that chapter. Anyway c y'all later and thanks again for the reviews. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Sorry for the long wait…I had been grounded for about a month and a half. It sucked so bad. But I'm back and that's a good thing because you can read a new chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!   
Serena had her hands around Vegeta's throat and was preparing to break his neck. At this moment Sienna, Nappa and Radditz choose this time to jump into this little brawl. Sienna went and grabbed Serena from behind and threw her to the floor back first.  
  
She pinned Serena's arms above her head and was straddling her waist. Radditz went to Vegeta and began to help the prince to his feet. Nappa went to Blaze and grabbed a tight hold onto him to stop another attack towards the prince.  
  
Serena struggled against Sienna's death grip. She finally stopped and took a good look at Sienna. Her eyes narrowed a bit in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Serena. Sienna was taken a back by the question.  
  
"Don't you remember me, I'm your sister. Your twin to be exact." replied Sienna. Serena stared blankly towards her sister.  
  
"My what?," she asked dumbfounded. Sienna smiled.  
  
"I'm your sister," she repeated. Sienna loosened her grip on her twin. Serena sat up slowly.  
  
"How could that be…that's impossible, how come I don't remember you?" Serena asked. Sienna sighed.  
  
"Well you see I was sent off to train while you stayed with mother. Mother couldn't stand to have the both of us off training. She wanted someone to raise. Father wasn't pleased with this, but accepted mothers wishes." said Sienna. "I was chosen to be sent off to go train with the other Saiyan warriors on another planet not too far away. You stayed with mother, but father had trained you as well. We were two at the time. As you know one year later Lord Frieza had came and attacked Vegeta-sai."  
  
"If you were training with the Saiyan warriors…then how were you captured?," questioned Serena.  
  
"You see when we heard of the attack we were immediately sent to Vegeta-sai to fight for our planet. When we arrived, King Vegeta had just ordered to send out his soldiers to fight. I saw father and he had told me that you was sent to earth the day before. He told me to go to mother."   
  
"I did as told and went to mother's room. To my surprise I found her sitting by the window starring off blankly. When I came towards her she bent down and pulled me into a hug. She told me that she loved me and that this was the last time I would see her. She told me that I had to find you." Sienna paused and breathed in a shakily.  
  
"She then pushed me away from her and told me to run…I was confused and didn't run, I just moved closer to her. Then she started to yell at me to run and pushed me away from her again, but this time she was crying. The room began to shake and she screamed for me to run one last time. That time I listened and took off. I gave one more glance towards the room before I ran into someone. It was Radditz." Sienna smiled and looked towards Radditz before she turned back to her sister.  
  
"He grabbed me and ran towards the space pods. We saw Nappa along the way and we loaded up the smallest pod we could find and took off into the air. As we took flight; that was when Lord Frieza had unleashed his attack destroying our home… Mother knew what was going to happen, she knew that the Saiyans weren't strong enough to go against such power, she wanted me to run so I would have a chance of surviving… About three days later, Lord Frieza had located our pod and captured us. We've been with him ever since." said Sienna. Serena nodded and wiped the tears from her sister's eyes.  
  
"Well you found me," she whispered and gave her sister a tight hug. Sienna wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Serena's neck. The two stayed that way for a few moments before they parted.   
  
Sienna wiped the tears from her eyes. She then turned to the group of males that had been watching them. She stood to her feet and put out a hand for Serena. Serena took a hold of it and let her sister pull her up. They both began to walk towards the guys.  
  
"Serena, this is Radditz, Nappa and our Prince Vegeta." replied Sienna. Serena smiled at Nappa and Radditz, but glared at Vegeta.   
  
"Hmm, I guess you weren't lying," sneered Serena. Vegeta glared, but didn't say anything. Nappa released Blaze and the wolf came running to it's master. He jumped in Serena's arms knocking them down to the floor. Serena laughed as Blaze licked her face. Sienna smiled and bent down and began to pet Blaze.  
  
"So who is this?" questioned Sienna. Serena smiled.  
  
"This is my buddy Blaze." she replied.  
  
"How did you two meet?" asked Sienna.  
  
"Well, I was out hunting one day. I saw hiding in the bushes ready to attack when I heard I deep growl. I turned and there was this large animal with fangs. It leashed out and scratched my face, that's where I received the scar. I hit the floor pretty hard and when the beast was about to attack me again, Blaze here leaped out and attacked it…we wound up killing it and Blaze and I have been together ever since." replied Sienna.  
  
"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard…you mean to tell me that dirty animal saved your life." remarked Vegeta . Serena narrowed her eyes on the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Yes Blaze save me you pompous ass." growled Serena. Vegeta growled deep in his throat. This woman was something else.  
  
"Are you disrespecting the Saiyan Prince?" asked Vegeta. Serena rolled her eyes in aggravation.  
  
"Has it ever occurred that you are the prince of nothing. You have no planet, only four Saiyans are alive besides yourself. You are nothing so shut the hell up with the prince crap…I'm tired of hearing it." spat Serena. The comment hit Vegeta hard. He was ready to lunge at her, but decided against it, she was right. He turned and walked away from the group.  
"Why the hell did you have to say that?" exclaimed Sienna. Serena shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Because I felt like it." was her remark before she stood to her feet. "Look I have a cave near by, it's getting dark and we should be settling in. If you want to come; come, if you don't; don't. With that, she stood to her feet and walked away with Blaze in toe. Sienna looked at Radditz and Nappa.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta will find us when he wants to." stated Sienna before she jogged after the sister. Raddiz and Nappa turned and looked to where the Saiyan Prince was walking away to.  
  
"Come on Sienna is right." replied Radditz. Nappa nodded and followed after the to Saiyan females.  
  
Author: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this fic!  
  
Serena walked to her cave with Blaze to her left and Sienna to her right. Radditz and Nappa trailed behind them, taking in their surroundings, conversing quietly together.  
  
"I've never seen anyone talk to Vegeta like that! Well no one of our kind that is. Who does she think she is, talking to the prince the way she had!," exclaimed Nappa, glaring at Serena from behind.  
  
Radditz shook his head, " I have no clue. This is the first time I have seen such disrespect to our prince by a Saiyan, from a female non-the-less,"  
  
"I'm surprised the prince didn't blast her to the next dimension!," exclaimed Nappa.  
  
Radditz nodded his head in agreement, "She really had hurt his pride. I have respect for her,"  
  
Nappa looked at his friend as if he were crazy, " You have respect for HER!!! Why?,"  
  
Radditz smiled, "Because, she is the only one to speak to the prince in such a way, with out fear. That's something to respect," replied Radditz.  
  
"Well I still don't like her," replied Nappa.  
  
"That's your opinion, not mine," said Radditz. The five came up to a rather large cave. They entered it taking in the surroundings…There were a several animal fur, folded up in a corner. A bundle of logs for a fire.  
  
There was some animal meat, hanging upside down, in the cooler part of the cave, to keep from rotting. Serena walked over to the meat and cut some down. She brought it over where she had made a fire the night before and placed it down on the ground.  
  
She went over to the pile of logs and brought them over to where she set the food. She began to put the logs in their places and started to make a fire. When the orange and red flames erupted, Serena smiled as the heat warmed her cool skin.  
  
She momentarily went outside to collect some wood to stick the meat on. When she came back, she had a bundle of sticks clutched in her arms. She dropped them on the floor by the food and looked over to her guests that were staring at her.  
  
"Grab a stick and a piece of meat," said Serena, reaching down to grab a stick and meat. She placed the meat on the stick and bent it over the fire and watched as her food began to cook. Nappa, Radditz and Sienna looked at each other before they followed in Serena's lead.  
  
When Serena's meat was done, she blew on it then took it off, tossing it to Blaze. Blaze jumped up, catching the meat in his mouth, then placing it on the ground, and started gnawing on it. Serena smiled looking at him, before she turned, grabbing another piece of meat to cook for herself.  
  
Radditz pulled his meat from the fire, and looked over to the meat. He analyzed it, then looked over to Sienna with a disgusted look. His face faltered, seeing the woman chomping down on it like it was candy. He then turned back to his meat and shrugged his shoulders and took a bite.  
  
He smiled tasting the juicy meat, then took another bite, followed by another. Everyone paused in their moment of eating, upon hearing Nappa yelp. They turned to him, seeing him flailing his meat around. The large piece of meat was on fire, and Nappa was trying to burn it our. When the fire was finally out, Nappa looked at his burnt piece of meat and frowned. He heard giggles and turned to see everyone trying to conceal their laughter.  
  
He glared at them, taking a seat on the floor once again. He crossed his arms in anger. Serena picked up an already done piece of meat and handed it to the large man.   
  
"Here, eat this," said Serena.  
  
Nappa looked up in surprise, and took the meat with gratitude," Thanks,"  
  
Serena nodded, then went back to her meal.  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta was out deep in the forest. He was sitting on a rock, over looking the lake. He was only clad in his spandex slacks, hair dripping wet from taking a swim in the lake to cool off. He had his arms crossed, sitting Indian-style.  
  
He had a frown upon his face and head slightly bowed. He suddenly got off of the rock and sat on the grass. He laid back, stretching out on the soft green grass. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars and the moon.  
  
His mind went towards his home planet. The day that it blew up. He closed his eyes remembering everything. How his father traded him off to save a planet that was doomed to be destroyed. He hid his feelings well, but he was hurt deeply for what had happened.  
  
He never would have thought that his father would agree to something like that, but he was wrong. Truth be told, he had a little spark of happiness when that planet blew up. Seeing that his father had made a grave mistake.  
  
His error causing him to loose his life, his people, his planet, and his son. Vegeta thought of what would it have been like, if he was still on Vegeta-sai. How things would be different. He frowned at the thought, why should he care. The planet was destroyed and there was nothing he could have done about it.  
  
His thoughts turned to that of Lord Frieza. That over grown freakish lizard. The one who has caused him great pain and embarrassment. Vegeta growled in anger, feeling his temper grow over the lizard. He some what grinned over the thoughts of the many ways he would like to make Lord Frieza suffer.  
  
His thoughts stopped in the middle of ripping off Lord Frieza's head and playing soccer with it, when his mind turn to that of Serena. He thought long and hard about that one. She was an odd one and was very disrespectful towards him, and boy did she have a temper.  
  
Vegeta some what smiled on that one too. She had just as bad as a temper as he did. He opened his eyes again, looking up to the sky. He watched as a shooting star flew by. He watched as it disappeared from his site.  
  
He turned onto his stomach, breathing in the luscious green grass. He hadn't seen grass in such a long time. He had forgotten how it looked, felt and smelled. He sat in silence, watching a baby deer and its mother walk by. They went over to some berries, picking some off. They ate what they need and turned to Vegeta. They looked at each other for a moment before the mother and its child ran off.   
  
Vegeta stood to his feet, moving over to his clothing to pick it up. He sensed out his allies Ki's and levitated himself in the air. He turned to the direction where he felt their energy and then took of towards it.  
  
***********  
  
Serena laid on her back on some animal skin, her head resting on Blaze. Her sister laid beside her asleep, snuggled up against her. Serena smiled down at her.  
  
She turned her head towards the cave entrance and saw Vegeta standing there. She looked him over and turned away for a moment.   
  
She turned back to him, "There's some animal skin over there you can sleep on, and there is some left over meat you can eat if you like,"  
  
After that, she turned from him and closed her eyes to get some sleep. Vegeta nodded, moving over to the meat first… He grabbed the already cooked meat and began to eat it. He grunted at the good taste, finishing off the rest of the meat.  
  
He looked over to Radditz and Nappa, seeing that they were out cold. Vegeta shook his head and looked towards the deer skin. He stood from his seat and walked over to it. He unraveled it and laid it down on the floor. He laid down upon it. He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.  
  
Author: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed….please review! 


End file.
